Unrequited Attachment
by cry.mp3
Summary: She was her everything. She had never had such strong feelings for someone, but she never thought it'd be her best friend.
1. Side-by-Side

**Hey! What are you looking at, baka?**

 **Wait, you don't intend to actually** ** _read_** **this story? I mean it's not like** ** _I want you too or anything_** **! Baka!**

 **Fine then! Go ahead, see if I care! You know what, since you're such a baka,** ** _why don't you go ahead and review too!_** **See if I care,** ** _because I don't!_**

* * *

 _" Ugh, I mean, why can't I just be nice for a change! Anyways, I'll see you when you get here, Pheebs! "_

 _" Also, this never happened."_

" Forgetting! " Phoebe said, setting down the phone. She smiled, laying back against her bed, letting out a sigh. She laid there for what seemed like forever, just thinking.

She got up, her socks pressing against the hardwood floor. She walked forward, still lost in her thoughts. She grabbed the bag she had packed a little bit ago, and threw it over her shoulder.

 _I wonder if I'll ever confess._ This thought crossed her mind, but she shook her head. It hurt, it really did. She wanted to spend all her time with Helga, she wanted to be by her, to be with her. She wanted to be hers.

But Helga already had a crush on Arnold, and it was starting to _piss_ Phoebe off. She noticed some of her other classmates were _finally_ catching on to Helga's crush on Arnold, except for him, of course. He was so _goddamn dense_. Phoebe tried her hardest to keep positive feelings for him, but she just couldn't. Helga was right there, in front of him, and he was too busy looking on the bright side to even notice her.

She stood, looking at Helga's house. She was already there, surprisingly. She had been so caught up in her feelings that she hadn't noticed the area surrounding her. She walked up the steps, her heart pounding even faster than before.

She knocked on the door, awaiting a response. She heard a man's voice yell something, but he was muffled so she couldn't make it out. The door swung open, a girl standing proudly in the doorway, welcoming Phoebe in.

" Hey, Pheebs! "

Phoebe smiled, her whole body was warm. She walked inside quietly, and followed Helga up to her room.

Helga shut the door of her room, and turned to meet Phoebes eyes. She smiled softly, once more, and grabbed Phoebes bag from her. " Here, it'll be on my desk. "

Phoebe took in the sight of Helga's room, inhaling the soft scent that lingered in the room.

 _One day, Helga. One day._

Phoebe took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling in the dark. She could feel the blonde move next to her, turning in her sleep. Phoebe turned her body to face the girl, and she felt her heart started to pound aggressively. She was inches away from Helga's face. She could feel happiness overwhelm her. She knew that this wasn't the first time they've shared a bed, and it wouldn't be the last. They were friends. _It was just natural._

But each and every time, Phoebe couldn't stop herself from bursting with happiness, as if her feelings had been reciprocated, even though they would not ever be. The dim reality always hit her, and she choked for a minute, forcing back tears. She let out a sigh, turning away from Helga. She closed her eyes, her thoughts consuming her once more, before she fell victim to her weariness, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **So, baka, I guess you aren't so stupid after all. I mean, don't get the wrong idea or anything, I just didn't expect you to read something of mine.  
** ** _You're still a huge baka, though!_**

 _(If I decided to continue this story, I will try to make the chapters bigger, and I will probably try to make my writing much more detailed. Also, yes this is an actual story that supports PhoebeXHelga. Yes, yes I know. It's not a really good idea. I've always loved this ship and I don't know why. Maybe It's because I really like gay ships because I am also gay. If you're interested, I'm Pan/Ace. Look up both of those, or not._

Also, yes, I do actually love HelgaxArnold.  
But being gay is also okay.

 _I hope you did enjoy this, and please, it would mean alot to me if you could take time out of your day and write a review. Thank you. )_


	2. Emotions

**Huh!? You're back for more?! Ugh, I can't believe you, baka! I thought you wouldn't appreciate a work of art that _I created._ Whatever, do what you want, baka. Just don't get in my way.**

* * *

Phoebe sat down in her seat, next to Helga's. She had spent most of her weekend at Helga's house, and she enjoyed it very much. But, time went by too fast. If she could, she'd stay with Helga forever.  
However, Phoebe knew very well about how far her devotion could take her. And she also understood Helga needed space, and lots of it. She couldn't let herself get in Helga's way. She wouldn't allow herself to become an obstacle to Helga's happiness. No matter how much it pained her.  
Phoebe is a very reserved girl, and she isn't very outspoken. However, Helga is very straightforward, an intimidating tomboy who is usually described as a "tyrant."  
Despite her reputation for being a heartless tormentor, she has shown that she does have feelings, and she really cares about certain people. Her soft side is a rare occurrence that not much people get to even catch sight of.  
 _" Hey, Phoebe. "_ A voice cut through the room, interrupting Phoebe's thoughts. She turned her head quickly, her gaze arriving on the person she had been eager to see. Helga smiled, once more standing proudly above the small girl. She took a seat next to Phoebe, and began to dig through her bag. Phoebe could hear the tapping of her feet against the solid ground, the noise making her unsteady. She shyed away from another glance from Helga, the person who was the most endearing to her. And yet, the person she couldn't bring herself to be open and honest with, unwilling to face her, unsure of what would happen, but most of all, knowing that confessing her love to the girl was fraught with rejection. She knew very well her feelings were worthless. They were like a weapon, nice to look at, okay to handle, but once you touch them, you only get hurt.  
She had once more been caught up in her thoughts, and she hadn't noticed that Helga had been staring at her, a worried looking plastered across her face. Phoebe froze, catching the gaze that had been thrown at her. She turned her head to meet Helga's eyes, and she could feel her stomach turn. She nervously smiled, trying not to be suspicious. She could hear her conscious silently yelling at her.  
 _Wow, Pheebo, you're really good at this! Look how much she'll love you now!_ The voice taunted her, it's vocals sounding a lot like Helga's.  
 _She probably thinks I'm weird now._ She thought to herself, clearly afraid of what her crush thought of her.

 _" Phoebe, are you okay? "_ Helga asked, her voice quiet, soft, and concerned.  
Before Phoebe could respond, she was interrupted by the sound of students flooding into the classroom. She caught sight of Arnold, the boy who Helga tormented the most, even though secretly having a crush on him. He was with his best friend, Gerald, a relaxed kid who was usually telling eerie stories. He was also known for his distaste in Helga.

Arnold noticed her expression, and came over in concern. He smiled as a greeting, and the glint in his eyes showed his clear worry. He greeted her with a simple smile, the glint in his eyes showing his worry.

" Are you okay, Phoebe? "  
Phoebe did not respond. She laid her head down, cursing him under her breath.  
" What's wro- " He was interrupted suddenly by Phoebe.  
" _**Shut up.**_ " She snapped, shooting up and slamming her palm against the desk. She drew in a breath, quickly recoiling at her own actions. Arnold's concerned smile faded, and what replaced it was fear and confusion. It had been so out-of-character for her to snap like that. She could feel people start to stare at her, their gazes burning into the back of her head.  
" Look, Arnold, I'm sorry for my sudden uncalled for outburst. I'm not having a good day. " She lied, despising herself for not controlling her anger. He smiled softly, clearly understanding why she was angry.  
" That's fine, I hope your day gets better! " He walked away, sitting down in his desk. She could hear people around her whispering things. She sunk her head into her desk, regret filled her insides.  
She felt the soft touch of something on her back, and she lifted her head to meet Helga's gaze.  
 _"Phoebe, what's wrong, seriously? I know there's something else going on. "_ Her words were gentle, but also firm.  
" Nothing! I promise you, I am completely fine! " She said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. Helga narrowed her eyes for a minute, but then just shook her head, mumbling something before taking a seat in her desk.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I mean, not that I care or anything, because _I still don't._ I mean, you can tell me if you want, but it's not _like I want you too or anything, baka!_**

 _( I would like to thank you for taking more time to read this, I worked hard on it and I couldn't have done this without Elena. She's a good friend of mine, and I love her for helping me.  
This chapter might've been out sooner, but some... issues got in the way. It's not my place to say anything about what happened, but.. if you ever feel alone or worthless, just remember that there are people out there willing to help you, and I beg of you to get help because it's not too late. Thank you for reading. )_


	3. Ordinary?

**So, you're back again, huh? Hmph! I don't care if you enjoy or not, but I really hope you- I mean! I don't care about your opinion or anything! Hate the story, for all I care! In fact, I don't care if you like the story!**

* * *

The bell sounded, echoing through the halls. It rang in Phoebe's ears, bringing her from her thoughts. Thinking seemed to be something she did often now, but that was to be expected when you're in love with your best friend.

" _Pheebs! Come on, we don't have all day!_ " Helga placed her hand on her hip, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. Phoebe smiled, standing up from her desk. The blond-haired girl grunted, muttering something in a sarcastic tone. She took to her side, following her closely. Helga's scent filled her nostrils, and her heart started to pound. She could feel herself falling into a blissful state, just wanting this moment to last forever. Walking next to her, taking in the aroma of the girl, the peaceful silence that filled the air. _God, If only it could last forever._

But that would never happen. Phoebe's love would always go unrequited, just like a lot of people's love went unrequited.

The sound of Helga's shoes squeaking against the floor pulled Phoebe once more from herself. She swiftly glanced at Helga, silence still filled the air. Her face was calm, a neutral scowl painted across it. She looked annoyed, somewhat stuck in her own thoughts.

Helga noticed her gaze, and sent her a questioning look, which was accompanied with her scowl. She looked away nervously, hoping that she would go back to her own thoughts. Instead, she stopped, turning to Phoebe.

" _What's going on?_ " She asked, her voice filled with concern. Her scowl had faded into a worried gaze.

" Nothing, everything is fine, I promise. " She replied, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Helga would let it go. Sadly, luck was not on her side today, because her friend on proceeded her words by getting closer to her.

" _You can tell me anything, I won't make fun of you. You're my best friend, we're supposed to confine in each other._ "

Phoebe contemplated whether to tell her or not. She, of course, decided against it. She was convinced, even with that in mind, she would still get hurt. Besides, the worst thing Helga could do would be to never talk to her again, and maybe that would be better for everyone.

She avoided eye contact, and forced a smile.

" I'm serious! Don't worry, Helga. "

Helga eyed her suspiciously, catching onto the fact that something wasn't right. She just shook her head, and turned back around, continuing to the lunchroom.

Phoebe sighed in relief, following her close behind. And then, a thought crossed Phoebe's mind.

 _I'm supposed to be normal.. Right?_

 _..._

 _Yeah, I'm positive I'm a normal kid, just like anyone else._

 _..._

 _It is perfectly normal to like other members of the same-sex._

 _..._

 _So, why do I feel out of place..?_

 _..._

 _What is normal? I mean, I understand that normal is conforming to a standard; usual, typical, or expected. But then, that sparks the question. What is considered the customary? Is it unusual to like girls while being one yourself? Or is it unusual to be in a homo-romantic relationship at the age of 9? What is normal?_

 _..._

 _Am I_ _ **normal?**_

* * *

 **So!? What did you think? I don't care or anything, baka! I don't care at all!**

 _(I'm so sorry this chapter took a while to come out and it wasn't very long. I have some other things getting in my way. I'll try to update sooner next time. Thank you for reading and all of your guys support. It means a lot to me. )_


End file.
